


#10

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [10]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts





	#10

I seek you out

I hunt you down

I say your name

I hit the ground


End file.
